Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10p}{3} + \dfrac{p}{5}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3$ and $5$ $\lcm(3, 5) = 15$ $ x = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{10p}{3} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{p}{5} $ $x = \dfrac{50p}{15} + \dfrac{3p}{15}$ $x = \dfrac{50p +3p}{15}$ $x = \dfrac{53p}{15}$